Madness Combat 1
Madness Combat 1 is the first episode in the series. It was released first onto Newgrounds.com on July 25th, 2002 where it immediately became a success, earning a Daily Second place award. As of October 2012 this very episode has over 3.5 million views on Newgrounds. Plot In this episode, the series's protagonist, Hank J. Wimbleton, and his antagonist, Jesus Christ, debuts. The animation begins with a man with a boombox, playing the Chicken Dance, and Hank standing around a tree, and a dancing man in the background. Hank, all of a sudden, tries to take the boombox, but its owner pushes him to the floor; Hank become aggressive and beats the boombox man to death. A riot then starts among the other characters in which everyone tries to assault Hank. Hank manages to beat many people into submission, and blows up their bodies with a frag grenade. At one point Jesus, who distinguishes himself from the rest of the characters with his goatee, long hair and halo, takes on Hank. He turns two of the corpses into zombies by a type of electrostatic rays, which upon contact, not only revive the people but also their bare skin green. They give another try at attacking Hank, but receive a second fatal beating. When Hank tries to shoot Jesus he defends himself by quickly summoning a cross-shaped spirit shield. Jesus now forces Hank to the floor by the same type of electrostatic rays, and resumes his revival session. When Jesus realizes his zombies do not offer enough offensive power, he decides to summon a cannon and fires a few shots at Hank, which he dodges by ducking and jumping. Caught off guard, Jesus is then shot by Hanks' M-11. Several more people begin charging at Hank, who now uses PPKs, a throwing knives and a sawed-off shotgun to take them out. After killing all his foes, Hank brings the boombox to him and shoots the dancing man in the background. Being the only living character left in the animation, Hank dances to the music and a text appears: And so on this day our hero had slain thirty men. And he would later admit to having a good time doing it. Thirty two people actually, if you count the zombies. Trivia *This is the shortest episode. *This episode has the lowest body count. *It is the only episode without blood. *This episode's plot does not seem to relate to those of the other episodes. *This is one of the few episodes that does not have Tricky in it. (although, rumor has it that Tricky could be the dancing man.) *This episode has some bodies backwards. *This episode has some feet upside-down or backwards. *In reality, the sawed-off shotgun only shoots 2 rounds, but Hank fires 3 rounds before discarding his. *In the beginning, all the characters show only 1 foot except the boombox man. *This episode also introduces weapons (excluding the cannon), and murder in the series. *On Newgrounds, this is the only Madness Combat episode rated Teen, most likely because it does not show any blood. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes